


Never regret loving you

by Twistedbunny



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, F/F, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love, popular solar, shy moobyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedbunny/pseuds/Twistedbunny
Summary: Shy Moon Byulyi has loved Kim Yong Sun since high school, but missed the chance to confess to her two years ago and has regretted it since then. Then she suddenly meets Yong Sun again & her feelings awaken. Will she manage to confess this time??





	1. Chapter 1

It was christmas in only a few hours, and like any other day Moon Byulyi was alone. She sat in the kitchen and looked out the window. Saw people running around with christmas gift in their arms and couples holding hands. It was christmas feelings everywhere, but as always she never got to feel the joy of it. After Byulyi left home and moved to Seoul in order to study in a university, she hadn’t befriended a single person. Sure, she spent all her time either studying or playing the piano away from all her classmates, but she didn’t think she would feel this lonely.

Sometimes she wish some of her old friends would call her and ask to meet up, but all of them had probably forgotten all about Byulyi. She miss them very much. Especially Kim Yong Sun. Her first real friend and her first love. When Byulyi sees couples being happy and looking at each other in that special way, she sometimes wonder if things would be different from now if Byulyi had confessed to Yong Sun that day. Probably not. Since Yong Sun never felt that way about Byulyi.

She sighed. Decided not to think about the past anymore, she had already done that too much. It’s better to think about the now. Byulyi didn’t have any classes until after New years, so maybe she should do something ‘’fun’’ for once? She went to the closet and picked out some relatively pretty clothes, fixed her hair & did a little makeup. Not that it would matter how she looked since she was alone, but it somehow made her feel better. Byulyi put on her winter coat and went out.

It was very cold and the snow had just begun falling, it felt very christmas-y. Byulyi wasn’t used to being out in the evening and didn’t really know where to go, but she did like most people and went window shopping. Nothing seemed appealing to her. She sighed again. Byulyi who thought going out would make her feel better. But when a really tall female and her short boyfriend suddenly blocked Byulyi’s way and started kissing in front of her, she regretted going out. Giving the couple a death stare she walked past them and tried to ignore the romantic air. Seriously, why were there so many couples everywhere?! Just when Byulyi could barely take it anymore, she saw someone a few meters in front of her. 

She couldn’t believe her eyes. Byulyi thought she was imagining things, there’s now way it could be Yong Sun! But the more she stared the more she confirmed it really was Yong Sun. But how. Why? In all places on earth and on the exact same time, this could only mean fate. Maybe fate didn’t hate Byulyi as much as she thought! Yong Sun didn’t notice her staring as she was talking and laughing with a decent-looking male. Byulyi pretended that she was busy looking into the windows, but Yong Sun’s hypnotizing voice and her beautiful long hair really caught her attention. She hadn’t changed much in two years. She looked the same, but something about her felt more mature. As Byulyi was deep in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the blind man behind her. He accidently hit her with a blind stick on her leg and she shouted out of surprise. Everyone around her looked at her and she apologized to the poor man.

‘’Byulyi? Moon Byulyi?! It’s you, isn’t it??’’ A female suddenly shouted

Byulyi turned around and saw that Yong Sun had noticed that she was there & waved happily, then Yong Sun ran towards her. Byulyi didn’t know what to do. She was super happy that she saw her, but Byulyi was also embarrassed because of the situation with the man.

Yong Sun suddenly hugged Byulyi tightly, telling her how much she missed Byulyi. Byulyi just stood there awkwardly and didn’t dare to respond. But she didn’t want to appear more weird than she already had so Byulyi started talking to her like a normal person. She saw that Yong Sun’s mouth was moving, but she didn’t hear any words as Byulyi couldn’t believe what was happening. Her first love was actually here. She was meeting her first love in two years and she hadn’t been this happy in a very long time. Then Yong Sun said something and Byulyi heard her name.

‘’Hello? Did you hear what I said?’’ Yong Sun asked and laughed at Byulyi’s daydreaming.  
‘’Ahh… Sorry, what did you say?’’  
‘’I said, if you aren’t busy right now, how about we go to a coffee shop and talk a bit. I haven’t seen you since high school & I’ve really missed you!’’

Byulyi quickly nodded. Yong Sun said goodbye to the guy she was talking with before and the two girls walked to the closest coffee shop. Byulyi didn’t really like coffee and had never been to a coffee shop before, but she was sure it’s where cool people spent their time and Yong Sun was a really cool person. And she didn’t care where they went as long as she could spend time with Yong Sun. Byulyi quietly thanked fate for giving her a second chance. 

As expected, Yong Sun knew immediately what she wanted and quickly ordered like she did this very often. Byulyi on the other hand took a long time reading the menu before someone behind her started shouting at her. So she just picked a random drink and ended up liking it. They sat down on a chair opposite each other and with a very pretty view of the city. Byulyi could feel her heart beating like crazy when Yong Sun flipped her hair out of her face, looking even more amazing than before.

‘’Byulyi. I wanted to ask you something since I saw you.’’  
‘’Sure. Go ahead.’’ Byulyi answered shyly.  
‘’What happened to you after high school? After graduation you suddenly disappeared and didn’t tell me or any of the other guys. When I asked your family they said you moved Seoul & would soon attend a musical university. I was happy for you of course, but you never gave me you phone number and I really missed you.’’

Byulyi wasn’t prepared for an emotional confession and she was quite bad with responding to those things. She really wanted to tell her the reason, but wasn’t sure if Yong Sun would understand. So she just twisted the truth a little bit. 

‘’I didn’t want to tell you because I wanted to leave everything behind. I wanted to start a new chapter in my life and I wanted to do it alone..’’ Byulyi said quickly and she could feel the tears run down her cheek.  
‘’Really? I didn’t know I meant so little to you. Well, sorry for intruding in your new chapter.’’ She said, clearly hurt.

Yong Sun stood up and picked up her stuff while trying to hold back the tears, not wanting to ruin her makeup. Byulyi didn’t know her words would hurt Yong Sun that much. But she really didn’t want this magical moment to just disappear like this, she needed to do something quickly. 

As Yong Sun walked with a fast pace out of the coffee shop, Byulyi ran after and tried to stop her. She was ignored. Byulyi saw her back disappearing with all the other people and remembered this scene very well. Just like two years ago on the bridge in their hometown, this exact same scenario happened. Byulyi wanted to shout out to Yong Sun and tell her everything, but was too afraid. She thought again. This type of second chance doesn’t occur every day and she should really say what she wanted before it was too late. Then, with every little courage she had, she opened her mouth and shouted with everything she could.

‘’KIM YONG SUN!!!’’

Yong Sun and everyone around them turned around to see who had shouted. Yong Sun stopped and looked at Byulyi in a way Byulyi had never seen before.

To be continued...


	2. The end

5 years ago.

Two weeks had already passed since Moon byulyi started her first year of high school and she still didn’t know whether she liked it or not. Byulyi has always had a hard time making friends because of her shy personality, but she definitely wasn’t quiet or hard to talk with. That’s why she was always spending all the breaks and free periods in the music room playing the piano. She felt more at ease there. Creating beautiful sounds with her fingers. Though you would probably never guess Byulyi was the piano-type, since she usually listened only to hip hop and rap music.

Byulyi was as usual sitting in the music room one wednesday afternoon. Her class had just had an test and was allowed to leave as soon as they finished, but Byulyi wanted to try out a new piece on the piano. As she was preparing the notes and warming up her fingers, she didn’t notice that some of her classmates sat down on a bench outside the music room. Byulyi focused and started playing the piano. It was a simple but heartwarming song, her quick fingers dancing all over the instrument. She almost shocked herself at how good it sounded as it was her first time playing the song.

The door to the music room opened and someone looked inside to see who it was that played the beautiful song. Byulyi was so concentrated and in her own world, she didn’t notice that the really pretty girl from her class, Yong Sun, suddenly went inside and started singing along to the music she was playing. Byulyi finally noticed it and her face turned red. She didn’t stop playing, but was very embarrassed that she hadn’t noticed. Yong Sun came closer and leaned on the piano. Byulyi made eye contact with her & she smiled at Byulyi, making Byulyi feel all fuzzy inside. Yong Sun had an amazing voice that suited Byulyi’s piano-playing perfectly.

As they continued harmonizing, a little crowd had formed outside the music room. Byulyi wasn’t used to being in the center and receiving so much supportive cheering. All this made her flustered and uneasy, but despite that she continued playing the song until the last notes. She finished with her special notes and Yong Sun stopped singing. The ‘’crowd’’ applauded and Yong Sun’s friend shouted at her. 

‘’Wow! You’re really amazing with the piano!’’ Yong Sun suddenly said and patted Byulyi on her shoulder.  
‘’Ehh… Thank you… But you were great as well.’’ Byulyi said and had to look down at the floor as she felt her face turn red.  
‘’Thanks! You know, how come I haven’t spoken to you before? You seem really sweet. I’m sorry. I know you’re in my class, but what was your name again?

Byulyi’s face had turned so red that she could swear it was on fire. The really pretty and popular Yong Sun wanted to know her name. Maybe it didn’t mean anything, but Byulyi saw it as a chance to finally make a friend.

‘’I’m Byulyi. Moon Byulyi.’’ She answered and met Yong Sun’s eyes.  
‘’Okay, Byulyi! Let’s be friends!’’ Yong Sun said & hugged Byulyi.

 

Byulyi started hanging out with Yong Sun and her group of friends. At first everything felt weird and awkward for Byulyi, but by always having the cheerful and outgoing Yong Sun by her side made everything easier. Yong Sun were more than just a pretty face with a amazing voice, she was also very intelligent and great at cooking food. The first time Byulyi ate Yong Sun’s food she almost cried at how tasty it was. Yong Sun quickly became Byulyi’s best(and first) friend. She began making school lunches for Byulyi every day and helping her with math. They went home together every day and by the support of their music teacher they continued making music together. 

The more time they spent together, the more Byulyi started loving Yong Sun. She was the most amazing and beautiful human being Byulyi had ever met. She just couldn’t help but fall in love with her. Byulyi had never fallen in love with anyone before, neither boys nor girls. The thought had never crossed her before. But could you blame her though? Yong Sun was amazing in so many ways. She was pretty, intelligent, multi-talented, had many friends and an amazing personality. The way she laughed and the way she always flipped her hair out of her face. The way she continued smiling even when she wasn’t happy. The way she made Byulyi feel every time she looked at her. Byulyi fell slowly but very hard in love with Yong Sun.

And before Byulyi could even notice, three years of her high school life had already passed. The time at school were the most amazing time of her life and she didn’t want it to end. The day before graduation came and her class were busy cleaning the classroom. It was pretty emotional, the atmosphere were heavy and felt depressing. Byulyi watched Yong Sun wander to all her friends and hugged them. She felt jealous. But more sad. 

‘’Byulyi. Some classmates has arranged a small farewell-party tonight, I thought you and I should go together.’’ Yong Sun said as she sat down beside Byulyi.  
‘’Sure. Sounds fun.’’ Byulyi said, but couldn’t hide her sadness.  
‘’Hey, Byulyi. Sure we’ll part and go different paths after tomorrow, but we’ll still be best friends, right?’’ Yong Sun asked and also tried to hold back the tears.  
‘’Yeah, of course. Best friends.’’

 

Then, the night came and the girls went to the party. It wasn’t anything special and it only made Byulyi feel more sad and anxious about the next day. Even though she knew that Yong Sun would normally dance like crazy and scream all night, Yong Sun just stood beside Byulyi the whole evening. 

Byulyi sighed. She really wanted to tell Yong Sun about the news. That she got the acceptance letter from a musical univeristy, she would leave tomorrow immediately after graduation and would be gone for three years. Byulyi felt like a bad person for not telling her, but she didn’t want to destroy this wonderful night. Live in the now and think about tomorrow when tomorrow comes.

At 11 pm the girls was going to part for tonight, since they had to be ready for the big day tomorrow. But neither of them wanted to say goodbye. Yong Sun and Byulyi stood on a bridge. Looking at everything but each other. It didn’t feel weird or awkward, the girls were used to this silence.

‘’You know, I really have to leave now. See you tomorrow Byulyi.’’ Yong Sun said and hugged Byulyi tightly.  
‘’Mm.’’ Byulyi quietly answered and hugged her back.

As Yong Sun turned around and started walking away from Byulyi, a strange feeling appeared in Byulyi’s stomach. She suddenly wanted to stop Yong Sun and shout out to her. All the feelings she had inside, she wanted Yong Sun to know. But the longer Byulyi waited the lesser she could see Yong Sun. Then she couldn’t see her anymore. Byulyi looked down, tried to gulp down the tears. She felt pathetic. How could she let her only chance in the world just slip away. It was her only chance, her only chance to let Yon Sun know how Byulyi really felt about her. And she missed it. Why did she have to be so shy and stupid?! She cursed herself and walked home in sadness.

 

Present.

‘’KIM YONG SUN!!!’’

Yong Sun and everyone around them turned around to see who had shouted. Yong Sun stopped and looked at Byulyi in a way Byulyi had never seen before. 

‘’I’M SORRY! BUT I LOVE YOU! I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU, KIM YONG SUN!!!’’ Byulyi screamed as loud as she could.

Then Byulyi realized that at least 200 eyes were looking right at her. She realized she had just confessed to Yong Sun in front of a crowd. Everyone were completely quiet and Byulyi felt her face turn bloody red. She didn’t know what to do now. Yong sun were still standing on the same place and looked at her with a very shocked expression. Byulyi cursed herself, she had just embarrassed herself and poor Yong Sun publicly. 

Then, Yong Sun suddenly walked towards her and grabbed her wrist. Byulyi saw that her face were even redder than her own, but Yong Sun were also crying. As she dragged Byulyi away from the staring and amused crowd, Byulyi felt butterflies in her stomach. The people around them started moving like normal again and Byulyi could finally exhale. Never has she felt so embarrassed and brave at the same time. She looked at Yong Sun and tried to apologize, but Yong Sun ignored her completely and Byulyi could only continue being dragged. 

After about 5 minutes, Yong Sun stopped at a park and the girls sat down on a bench in front of beautifully frozen flowers. Yong Sun still didn’t let go of Byulyi’s wrist and Byulyi could feel Yong Sun’s body shake. She didn’t know what to do. She felt terribly ashamed at what she had done, but she felt even worse when she still didn’t know how Yong Sun felt about it.

Then suddenly, Yong Sun grabbed Byulyi’s face and pressed her lips against hers. She quickly pecked her and then let go of Byulyi’s face. It all went so fast that Byulyi barely had the time to react. Yong Sun’s expression confused her even further. She didn’t look disgusted or embarrassed, she looked sulky. She did that pouty look that always made Byulyi weak in the knees. 

‘’I can’t believe you just did that, Moon Byulyi.’’ Yong Sun muttered angrily.  
‘’Ehm… I don’t really..? I really don’t understand…’’ Byulyi said with eyes wide open in confusion.  
‘’Well, you’ve always been stupidly oblivious.’’  
‘’...What..?’’ Byulyi still didn’t get it.  
‘’I just kissed you! What do you think it is!’’ Yong Sun yelled, starting to lose her patience.  
‘’So you… like me.. back..?’’ Byulyi answered and couldn’t believe her ears.  
‘’Yes, Byulyi. I love you! I kinda hate you right now, though!’’

With that, it was Byulyi’s time to kiss her.

 

‘’Uuuuh, lesbians!!’’ a random guy who passed by said and pointed at the girls.

Yong sun stopped kissing Byulyi and looked at the guy in such a murderous gaze that the guy almost peed his pants, as he ran away Yong Sun started running after and cursed at him. Byulyi only smiled and laughed. She saw Yong Sun literally tackle down the poor guy and bury him alive in the snow. When Yong Sun came back, she held out her hand and Byulyi grabbed it. They walked home to Byulyi’s apartment.

 

The end!:) Hope you liked & enjoyed it!!


End file.
